After Twilight
by DeadAcount
Summary: When the Triforce of Power abandons Ganondorf will his evil, power hungry ways fade along with it? And how will he face the newfound threats upon his life?
1. Prologue

Well, this is my first Zelda Fan-fic, I hope nobody hates it too much. Just so you know, I am going to deviate from the norm … a lot. Certain character's personalities and such will probably be a lot different that what is to be expected. So I apologize If I offend anyone or something. Hope you guys enjoy it!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own legend of Zelda or any of the characters related to it. Please don't sue me!

* * *

**After Twilight**

**Prologue**

Twilight's dark and ominous gloom no longer casts its consuming shadow upon the lands of Hyrule. It seemed as if a once reigning Evil had finally been done away with, defeated and put to rest by the strengths of Courage and Wisdom. Peace and prosperity should have returned and endured … but unfortunately that was not the case.

Evil still maintained its wicked sovereignty. Its powerful grasp still clutching on, enforcing its malevolent tyranny. A dark army of monstrous minions ran wild and out of control, bringing Evil's wrath upon the innocent. Death and Destruction plagued the land as Anguish and Despair reigned supreme. The Heroes that were once proclaimed saviors of the people, now seemed weak, their efforts feeble. Hope lost its existence as the future of Hyrule looked bleak and dismal. Never had salvation seemed so far away.

All because of the malicious desire of one Man, one Entity, and his New thirst for Power.

* * *

**Well,** That was the prologue. Kinda Short, I know, but I just wanted to include a small summary of what's going on. It seems kinda of depressing too, but that'll change. Sorry about any grammatical errors … grammar isn't exactly my forte.


	2. Chapter 1  Promise

Well, here the first chapter. I know the prologue wasn't much, so hopefully this will turn out a little better.

**Disclaimer**: Yes, yes, I know I don't own Legend of Zelda. (wish I did though.)

* * *

**After Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Promise**

Months had passed since Twilight shadowed over the lands of Hyrule, but the war against the forces of evil still raged on uncontrollably. Evil's monstrous army continued to spread their wicked curse of destruction. Province after province was being plundered and damaged. Village after village ravaged and devastated. Everything left in ruin.

One area in particular had been stricken unmercifully. West of the Faron Woods, the village of Mahb, home to the Densidhe people had suffered in ways unimaginable. The small village had been completely destroyed, burned to the ground, and left in shambles. Something about this attack was cruelly different. In past battle the Dark army had been careful to leave the majority of its victims alive, but this time they took more than just their home, they took many lives as well. On that horrific day, the Densidhe fought with valor, tried their very best to hold back evil's wicked bane, but their efforts seemed powerless. Many lost their lives, massacred by the ruthless monstrosities that had unexpectedly assaulted their peaceful home.

When the dust cleared and the last fiendish soldier abandoned Mahb, one could really see the terrible devastation that had afflicted this unfortunate place. Pools of crimson blood drenched the dirt ground, the pungent smell of death made the air heavy, almost suffocating. The corpses of young and old littered the entire village, as the intense fires of ruin continued to burn what little was left of their homes.

A meager two days had passed since the horrible ordeal, and the few that had survived found themselves finishing up the heart-wrenching task of burying their dead. Their loved ones now gone forever, along with the life they once knew. One of the soul survivors looked out upon her beloved village, only to look upon a sea of graves. What was once a peaceful and prosperous land had now become a desolate graveyard, full of grief and misery. Her name was Sphirah, and her sorrow was probably the greatest amongst them all. Her Icy blue eyes would shift about the numerous graves that filled the ground. Within them the bodies of all who died that day, now rested in peace. A small hint of moisture would glaze over those Icy blue orbs as she carefully weaved through the burial ground. A heavy and mournful sigh was released as she stopped before one of the tombs. Within it lay her younger brother, the only close family she had left in this world. Memories of that dreadful day came flashing back to mind, remembering the horrors she had witnessed, but one in particular stood out above them all. On that day when their village was attacked, her and her brother were separated in battle. Her brother was fearless, his bravery outshined many. He fought as best he could, but even with all his strengths, his efforts remained meager against the evil minions who continued on with their brutal attacks. Many would surround him, making him weaker with each moment that passed, with each painful wound that was inflicted. Sphirah watched as one of the Dark warriors went in for the final death dealing blow. She tried to get to her brother as fast as she could, fought and struggled to get through to him, to save him, but she never got there in time. She watched as that minion's weapon pierced through him, watched as her brother collapsed into a pool of his own blood, his body limp and lifeless. Those images burned painfully in her mind, haunting her every waking moment. She remembered feeling the same pain and agony once before, when she lost her parents years ago, but never was it this intense. Her brother was all she had left, her only happiness, and now he was gone forever, and it was partly her fault. Her sadness, at times, weakened her severely. Her knees would give way and she would collapse upon the grave, the soft dirt still moist from the many tears she had shed since she buried him. A small slender hand would reach out and come to rest upon the makeshift tomb stone, delicate digits running over her brother's roughly carved name. Those same tears would once again begin to swell up in her eyes, burning, screaming to let them free, but she quickly blinked them away. She had cried enough tears, she now looked upon her brother's grave with a different perspective, as sheer determination took a hold of that fierce gaze. She came to him now with a solemn vow, a promise she would make him. A deep breath was taken in and slowly let out before she spoke. "I promise you this brother: I will bring an end to the man who did this to you, the man who brought such tribulation upon us all. I will not rest until his blood soaks the edge of my blade. I will not rest until Ganondorf Dragmire is Dead!"

* * *

**Well. **That was the first chapter. Its kind of confusing and stuff, sorry about that! I had a really hard time figuring out how to introduce the Densidhe (pronounced Den-shee) they are my little creation. They are some type of magical something or other. LoL. More about them will be revealed through out the story.


	3. Chapter 2  Alliance

Well, here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long, I was suffering from a mild case of writers block. Anyways, this chapter will introduce the original characters from the Legend of Zelda, although you may note some slight changes.

**Disclaimer: **This is getting kinda of annoying… I do not own the Legend of Zelda. ::sigh::

* * *

**After Twilight**

**Chapter 2 - Alliance**

Amber tinted orbs would come to rest upon the magnificent stone walls of Castle Hyrule. He stood within the large courtyard just outside its main entrance. Patches of green grass, fountains and various skillfully carved statues surrounded him. It was serene, almost tranquil in comparison to the chaos that overran that lands just outside its protective walls. Ganondorf's gaze would then wonder over to the large stone steps that lead up to this stunning edifice, studying them momentarily. He couldn't believe that he was once again in the presence of Castle Hyrule. The very fortress that he, months ago, had forcefully taken and shoved under his control. Now he was here again, and surprisingly his intentions were not the same this time around.

He remembered that just outside these very walls he had sparred in battle against his arch enemy. He had been so sure of himself, so confident that he would be the victor, but he was wrong. That day he failed miserably. The power that he had been blessed with should have saved him from death, should have allowed him to finish his opponent, should have granted him his deepest desire. Instead, that power was ripped away from him without warning, or maybe it simply had abandoned him. Whatever it was, he was here, and somehow still alive, although at times he wished that death's curse had stayed with him. That way he would have never witnessed first hand the consequences of his own selfish actions

His eyes would shift over to one of his hands, examining it slightly. The holy symbol of the Triforce used to reside upon the back of that very hand, now nothing at all could be found on that his dark skin. There were moments where he desired never to have known such power, for it seemed that the power of the Triforce had blinded him completely, made him ignorant to his evil ways. But now he was seeing clearly and came to one conclusion: He had to try and correct the wrongs he had committed and destroy the wicked curse that he had unwillingly let loose upon the lands of Hyrule. If this meant he had to go against everything he once represented, then so be it.

Determination took a hold of his intense, fear inspiring gaze as that thought took a hold of his mind. With a loud "Hyaa!" the mighty black stallion on which he sat upon would quickly leap into a raging gallop. In mere moments he was upon the large wooden doors that lead into the castle. With tremendous force him and his horse would crash through, the large animal's hooves sliding across the immaculate marble floors. With a steady tug of the reins the mighty steed would rear up upon its strong hind legs and neigh angrily as it finally came to a halt. Ganon's eyes would shift wildly about as he made a quick task of observing his surroundings. All around him were heavy armored guards, scurrying about like scared little mice. Screaming and yelling something about protecting the princess and jabbing at him with all sorts of various weapons. The noise and confusion was becoming quite bothersome, and would certainly ruin his plans of searching the castle in a secretive fashion. Something had to be done, with that thought he would extend his large armor encased arm before him, in the direction of the loud and obnoxious men. As his hand opened a powerful blast of magical energy would come spewing forth from his palm. The magic would careen towards the guards at incredible speed and once it made contact with their bodies it would send them flying in every direction, up against walls and sliding across the sleek hard floor. He might no longer be the holder of the Triforce of power, but he was still a very skilled magician.

The seemingly fatal blow, wasn't at all fatal, and wasn't meant to hurt or injure them … much. It was simply a means of stunning them so that they would remain silent. Once he was satisfied, Ganondorf would agilely dismount his horse, his large black boots thudding loudly against the marble floor as he did so. Now he had to decide which way he was going to head. Four large corridors that led to inner chambers, were connected to the grand hall in which he stood in. Anyone who was not familiar with the intricacy of the castle, surely would have gotten lost for days, but the was not his case, he knew exactly where he wanted to go. Swiftly he would turn and head down the most westerly corridor. His pace was swift, careful not to step on any incapacitated guards. His magic taking care of any others who got in his way.

High up, upon the third level of Hyrule castle on its westerly side lay the Chamber of Council. This large room served as a place for the Royals of Hyrule to convene with the various diplomats and ambassadors of the surrounding lands and provinces. Silence hardly ever struck this particular room, it was always filled with the sound of all those who would attend, as they partook in conversation and discussion. Laughter and joy were common amongst the council's members, as love and kindness often overflowed.

Now things were different, that large room was empty and silent. Only princess Zelda would reside within its walls, as she recalled better days. Her good and trusted friend, Link, would also accompany her. Zelda stood next to one of the large glass windows that looked out upon Hyrule. A distraught expression took a hold of her face as she observed the turmoil that had befallen her beloved kingdom. A subtle moisture would glaze over grayish-blue hues as she continued to watch in despair.

" I have failed my Kingdom, Link," Her voice was soft and broken, a fragile whisper was all she could manage. A painful sadness had settled over her ever since Hyrule was stricken by such terrible disaster. No matter how hard they tried, their efforts remained feeble against the evil that continued to ravage the land.

" If my father were alive, he would be so ashamed of me." She could no longer withhold her guilt and sorrow. All this time she had done her best to keep herself calm and collected, to maintain a strong appearance for her people, but the weight had become far to much for her to bare. She could no longer hold up the façade. Slowly she was breaking, withering away. Tears streamed down the creamy complexion of her face as she finally broke down. Never had Hyrule fallen so deep into darkness, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Link stood near her, his dark blue eyes watching the same gruesome scene that tormented both him and her. He just couldn't understand it. They had always been able to defeat evil and claim the victory, had always restored the peace, but this time it was different. This time evil was unstoppable and its source still unknown. Neither him, the Hero of Time, nor Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, could put and end to evil's merciless wrath. It was as if he was trapped in a nightmare, one he couldn't wake up from.

His gaze would shift over to Zelda, if anyone was a failure, it was him. He had let her down, something he couldn't forgive himself for. He had to at least try ad make her feel better. Taking a few step towards her, his hand would come to rest upon her shoulder, hoping to console her.

"You are not a failure, Zelda. You're so far from it. Hyrule is lucky to have such a strong princess, and soon to be Queen." His smooth voice took on a sympathetic tone as he spoke. He hoped that his simple words would cheer her up, even if it was slight. "It may seem hopeless now, but we must continue to try. I know we will prevail, we always do."

Grayish hues would look in his direction. She could always count on Link, he was always there for her when she mostly needed his support. Forcing a small smile, her gloved hand would quickly wipe away the tears. Link was right, there was no time to waste on crying. They both had to be strong if they wanted to save Hyrule.

"Thank you." She whispered, slightly bowing her head as she expressed her gratitude. Link simply smiled at this, he was glad that he was of some use. He let out a heavy sigh as he turned to once again look out the window. One thing was for sure, this battle was going to be a difficult one.

Suddenly, the silence that reigned over the room was broken. Link and Zelda would both whirl about as they heard a loud commotion just outside the Chamber of Council. The large wooden doors of the room had been closed shut, yet the ruckus from outside could be heard clearly, and it did not sound pleasant. Link would quickly draw his sword from the leather sheathe strapped to his back. The sound of the cool, sleek metal sliding out of its case sent a rush of adrenaline coursing through his body. He was ready for anything that might come crashing in through those doors. He would place himself in front of Zelda, prepared to shield her from anything that might pose a threat. Princess Zelda would also grip the hilt of her own sword, she would not hesitate to fight if needed. Both would stand and wait, cringing slightly every time they heard a loud crash or blast.

"What the hell's going on out there!?" Link was growing impatient. Stupid guards, he thought, they could hardly ever count on them for protection.

All of a sudden the noise would cease, and silence would once again return. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of approaching footsteps, getting closer and closer. Link would grip his sword tighter, his body becoming tense, ready to lunge forward and attack if needed. The foot steps then come to a halt, and without warning the wooden doors of the room would be blasted through with some sort of explosive magical attack, an attack that seemed quite familiar. Both Link and Zelda would jump back, trying to avoid the blast's flying shrapnel. Link's shield offering much needed protection, as he lifted it before them.

As the dust began to clear, both of them could make out a large silhouette. Who they were dealing with became crystal clear, as this dark shadow approached them. Ganondorf gaze swiftly searched the room, immediately he would fix his attention upon Link and Zelda, taking notice of their surprised expression. Long strides would carry him closer. In a mere moments, he was only a few feet away from them. All of a sudden, he did something neither of them expected. Immediately he would drop to one knee, placing a hand upon the smooth marble floor, bowing before them in an act of humility.

" Princess Zelda, I've come to pledge my loyalty to you and your kingdom." He wasted no time in announcing the purpose of his visit. Ganon was certain that neither one of them would believe the words that he had just spoken. Their past experiences together were far from pleasant, and he wasn't exactly the most honest of individuals.

Link and Zelda stood dumbfounded as they looked upon Ganondorf, wielder of the Triforce of Power and their sword enemy. This was the man they had grown to hate over the years, the man that had forcefully tried to take the kingdom, time and time again. His evil ways had brought so much destruction and bloodshed upon Hyrule in the past. Now he was here, alive, and pledging his loyalty to the crown of Hyrule. They were certain this was just another one of his foul evil minded tricks.

" You!" Link was furious. He couldn't believe that Ganondorf had the nerve to just show up like this. " Why don't you just stay dead!" His voice was full of anger, hatred being the underlying tone as he spoke through gritting teeth.

" I know my help maybe unwanted, but it is certainly needed. If you want to defeat the evil that has spread over Hyrule, you will consider my offer." Ganondorf seemed to completely ignore Link's offensive comment. He needed to get his point across before he was kicked out, or more likely, killed.

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ganon just wanted to make a mockery out of him, Zelda, and Hyrule. Did he actually think that they would fall for his stupid proposition? If he did, he was seriously mistaken. Link maintained his incredulous gaze upon Ganondorf's form, examining him, making sure he didn't have any type of concealed weapon. His eyes would momentarily wonder over the hand that Ganon had placed upon the marble floor, the hand that supposedly held the symbol of the Triforce. Strangely, it was exposed, no armor or gauntlet sheltering the skin. Link's eyes opened wide as he realized that the Triforce was no longer there, which meant only one thing. A smirk would creep onto his lips as a took a few steps forward.

" This time, I know you'll stay dead." As he spoke those words, he would raise his sword, ready to take a slice at Ganondorf. It was the only chance he had to finally and permanently rid Hyrule of its worst adversary. It was a chance he was going to take. Surprisingly Ganondorf made no attempt to evade the attack, he wasn't here to put up a fight, he only cringed as he awaited the blow to make contact with his body.

Princess Zelda also realized that the symbol of the Triforce was no longer on Ganondorf. She noticed it the moment he had bowed before them. This made her wary. If Ganondorf no longer held the Triforce of Power, then who did? And if Ganon was pledging his allegiance, did this mean that he wasn't the one behind everything that was happening? Or was it simply all a trick? The answers to those questions caused her to worry even more. She remained silent, as she considered all of this, yet out of the corner of her eye she could see the glint of Link's sword as he raised it in the air.

"Link, Wait!" She'd needed answers, and Ganondorf wouldn't be able to provide them if he was dead. Link stopped himself right before inflicting the surely fatal blow. Quickly looking at Zelda in disbelief. What was she doing?!

" Ganondorf, where is the Triforce of Power?" She asked, grayish orbs resting upon his form as she awaited for him to give her an answer. She was a bit fearful of what the answer might be, but she needed to know regardless.

Ganon was pleasantly surprised that Princess Zelda had actually inquired about the Triforce. Thanks to her, he wasn't dead, at least not yet.

" It is not in my possession anymore. Zant, he somehow took it from me. He now holds the Triforce of Power." His voice, was deep and rough, it resonated clearly throughout the room. As he spoke, he would raise himself from the ground, yet he was cautious and kept his distance.

" You're Lying. I saw Zant die with my own eyes." Link with state quickly. He was already trying to fill their heads with dishonest fabrications. "I should cut off your lying tongue right this instant." He would raise his sword slightly and point it in Ganondorf's direction as he spoke.

Ganon's amber eyes would narrow as he heard Link call him a liar. His anger boiling up slightly, yet he tried his best to keep it under control. He might have been dishonest many times before, but this time he spoke the truth. " I resurrected him soon after his death. I thought he could be of some use to me later on. Unfortunately, I was wrong." He paused, admitting a mistake was something that he was certainly not accustomed to, and it took sometime to get use to. " Now, I painfully regret ever bringing him back."

" Is he the one behind all that's happening?" Zelda asked, incredibly his story seemed believable, and she felt she had to inquire further.

" Yes. During my death, he somehow found a way to take the Triforce from me, and make it his own. He then returned me a favor, he restored my life, just like I had done for him. He wanted me to help him attain what he wanted the most. But I … I declined his offer and suffered the consequences" He paused, the memories from the past flooding back.

" What is it that he seeks?" Another question coming from the Princess. Link couldn't believe that Zelda was actually believing this sob story. He was growing very impatient, disgusted by the fact that he was in the same room as Ganondorf.

" He seeks to attain all of Hyrule by whatever means necessary. His tainted heart has contaminated the Triforce and made his power vile and uncontrollable. He will stop at nothing. He plans to hold the land hostage in exchange for the Crown."

" That's it. I've had about enough of your lies." Link would interrupt, he couldn't' take it anymore. Just listening to this man's voice was enough to drive him crazy. "Zelda, can't you see. This is all part of his plan. He wants to get close to us, so he can take the other two pieces of the Triforce, since he has been deprived of his own. That's all he's after, once he gets what he wants, he'll just kill us. He would never want to help us if it weren't for his own gain."

" That is not true. I mean no harm to you or Princess Zelda. I give you my word." Ganondorf knew that convincing them wasn't going to be easy, but he honestly didn't think it was going to be this hard. His was becoming quite annoyed by Link's meddlesome attitude, he didn't know how much longer he could keep himself under control.

" Your word is worth less than a green rupee." Link would state, he wasn't going to believe a word that came out of his mouth.

"Quiet! You insolent little brat. This has nothing to do with you!" Ganon's voice was loud and angered, his patience wearing thin.

" It has plenty to do with me. How dare you just waltz up in here, and think that we'll receive you with open arms. How stu …"

"Silence!" Zelda's raised voice would interrupt their little quarrel, as it echoed clearly through out the room. She had about enough of them bickering back and forth. She had made her decision, and was going to let it be known.

" Ganondorf, I will consider you proposition." Zelda's voice would return to normal as she spoke to him. Calm and collected, like always.

"Zelda! You ca…" Link would quickly stop himself as he caught sight of Zelda glaring at him. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to speak up.

" Return in Three days, and I will give you my answer." Zelda hoped that she was making the right decision. Even now she was doubting herself, but she had no other choice.

Ganon would give another bow. "Thank You, Princess. I trust you'll make the right decision." With that he would turn, and exit the room. Hoping that Zelda would accept his alliance.

" Zelda, you can't possibly be thinking of actually accepting his help. He's going to end up hurting us more than helping us." Link felt it was his duty to speak up, but he knew that it was Zelda's choice. In the end he would support her decision, even if he didn't exactly agree with it.

" Desperate times call for desperate measures, Link. I've run out of options, this might be the only way to save Hyrule." She had to admit, she wished there was some other way, but she would do anything for the well being of Hyrule.

* * *

::Wipes a bit of tomato of her face:: Okay, okay, I know that almost everyone has this preconceived notion that Ganondorf is pure evil and that he could never change, blah, blah, blah. But come on, give the poor guy a chance! People can change if they want to. ::grins nervously:: And plus, his not some type of goody two shoes either! So there, I rest my case. Please don't throw no more tomatoes at me::whimpers:: LoL! Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter, the dialogue is kinda of bad and confusing, so I apologize for that.

Next Chapter: Ganondorf, Death Mountain, A Harem, and some intense fighting!


	4. Chapter 3 Assassin

Yay! Chapter 3! This was a hard chapter to write. Certain parts were a pain in the neck and I was seriously getting frustrated. But I was finally able to finish it (Surprisingly). Anyway, hope everyone enjoys reading it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

**After Twilight**

**Chapter 3 - Assassin **

The day had finally arrived. The day in which she would finally avenge her brother's ruthless murder. At last, she would rid Hyrule of the evil the overpowered the land. Yes, that day was here. The day in which she would finally destroy the man who had brought so much despair upon her and everyone else.

Those thoughts would run wildly through Sphirah's mind, as she headed towards Death Mountain. Her faithful steed galloping at incredible speed, bounding towards the large volcanic structure that could be seen off in the distance, only a cloud of dust would be left in their wake. Any fear she had, disappeared long ago. Determination and the memory of her beloved brother pushed her on, inspired her to fulfill her promise. Nothing was going to stop her, nothing would get in her way. Today, Ganondorf Dragmire was going to die by her hand.

The rumors about Death Mountain had spread quickly, its inhabitants untouched by his Dark Army. That alone was enough to convince her, he had to be there, there was no other explanation. As she drew closer, her suspicions were confirmed. Icy blue eyes would fall upon a large fortress that had been carved into the side of the mountain wall. The rocky earth that made up this grand edifice, was tinted dark, almost back as coal. A few of Ganon's disgusting little minions would guard the entrance along side a couple of overly sized Gorons. She didn't worry much about the guards, knowing she wouldn't have any trouble getting passed them.

With a gentle tug of the reins, her horse slowed down into a lazy trot. As soon as she came close enough, one of the Gorons would approach, the horse coming to a full stop as the large being unkindly took the reins from her hands. She could have said something, but she figured a sharp tongue wouldn't improve her chances of getting in. She settled for a simple shrug before swiftly dismounting, the small beads and silver coins woven into her top and hip belt jingled softly as she did so. The sheer black fabric of her layered skirt flapped violently in the hot winds as the pounded against the mountain. The heat was unbearable, she couldn't understand how anyone could possibly live here. It wasn't much of a surprise that Ganon chose this place, it surely reminded him of her homeland. Hot and Dry, just like the Gerudo desert.

As her horse was lead off into the stables, she would approach the entrance, making sure that her bare feet didn't step on any of the jagged rocks that protruded from the ground. Those who guarded the entrance would stand firmly in her path, their eyes examining her thoroughly. Her revealing clothing was sure to convince them that she was just part of Ganon's entertainment, yet their gaze lingered. Any longer and they would probably begin to drool all over themselves. It was disgusting and she was begging to get quite aggravated.

"Are you going to let me pass?" She asked, arms crossing over her chest. Her tone of voice hitting her annoyance. A harsh expression upon her face as she awaited their response, her foot tapping impatiently against the solid dirt ground.

The sound of her voice made them snap out of their trance. Their blank expressions replaced by scowls, unhappy that their fun had been interrupted. Immediately, a heavily armored Darknut would step forward, clearing his throat.

"This way." His rough, gurgling voice made her ears ache, hopefully he wouldn't be speaking much. With a slight cant of his head, he instructed her to follow him inside. A subtle expression of surprise would quickly be concealed as she laid eyes upon the interior of the castle. It was truly magnificent, something that was not expected.

The intense heat disappeared the moment she stepped inside. Her bare feet would stand upon the cool black marble floors. Ornate chandeliers made of flawless onyx crystals would hang from the domed shaped ceiling. A large spiral staircase in the center of this great hall would lead up into other levels of this large fortress. A variety of skillfully painted works of art hung upon the dark stone walls. Only someone with incredible power could mold such eerie elegance from nothing at all. Fortunately, that someone was exactly who she was looking for.

The Darknut then pointed towards a large entryway that led into another room. Panels of translucent black fabric hung from the elaborate archway, gently swaying back and forth. As the guard took his leave, returning to his post, she would approach the entry way. Gripping one of the panels in her hand, she pushed it over only slightly, her eyes peering into the room. She didn't have to search for long. He was there, comfortably sitting upon his throne, as he watched two women perform for him. Sphirah tightly gripped the small dagger that she had hidden within the folds of her skirt. Just seeing him made her blood boil, made her desire his death even more. Her body became tense, wishing she could just run up to him in that very instant and take his worthless life, but she had to be patient. Soon enough she would feed that nagging desire.

She would pull a small veil over the lower half of her face before she decided to enter. Taking a deep breath she would push the fabric further and step trough. Icy blue hues would observe her surroundings, taking notice of a few guards strewn about the room. It was strange, she figured Ganondorf would have a hoard of minions guarding every inch of this place, yet his defense dwindled dangerously in numbers.

A band musicians played an assortment of instruments, filling the room with their rhythmical music. Off to the side, a large tapestry lay upon the floor close to his throne. Upon it sat a group of about fifteen women. Surely, they were Ganon's filthy little harem. Thanks to Ganon's ugly needs, she was able to infiltrate the castle without arising any form of suspicion.

The harem's members were from a variety of different backgrounds. Some were Zora, some Gerudo, there were even some Hylian women amongst the group. Reclining themselves against a few decorative pillows, they enviously watched the two that, at the moment, were performing a dance. All of them wished they could have the so called privilege of providing the Dark king's entertainment. Sphirah quickly took her place amongst the group, taking a sit towards the back, putting as much distance between her and Ganondorf. Those icy blue hues never leaving his form as they constantly studied him. He looked incredibly bored and did not seem to be enjoying himself in the least. She considered this to be the perfect situation, and was certain that her plan be successfully.

Ganondorf maintained a blank stare upon the women who enthusiastically gave their performance. His mind was somewhere else entirely. Two days had passed since his visit to Hyrule castle, since he had pledged his allegiance to the crown. All he could do now was sit and wait until tomorrow, when he'd finally know Princess Zelda's answer. Hopefully she, as well as Link, would accept his help. He knew that alone neither of them could destroy Zant or the evil that he was spreading. If they wanted to save Hyrule they would have to work together, and even then their situation seemed grim. Ganon was rather worried about the whole ordeal. Hopefully they would make the right decision.

The music that accompanied the women's performance came to a halt as they ended their provocative dance. The sudden silence would bring him back to reality, his amber eyes focusing upon the two that eagerly awaited for him to address them. They hoped that their performance had pleased him, maybe they would even receive an invite up to his chambers. Unfortunately, he wasn't interested. With a simple wave of his hand, he would signal for them to take their leave. The two would frown, displeased with his decision, but quickly sat back down with the rest of the group.

A heavy sigh was exhaled as Ganon stood, it seemed he would have to choose someone else to entertain him. He really wasn't in the mood for any of this, but maybe picking someone worth watching would calm his nerves.

As soon as they took notice of him standing, the entire harem would go into a frenzy. All the women trying to find ways to catch his attention, batting their eyelashes and giggling uncontrollably. Sphirah would shake her head in disappointment, their behavior was quite revolting. She didn't understand why these women would go to such degrading lengths, just to please a man that was pure evil. She, on the other hand, did nothing, she wasn't going to be like them and humiliate herself. Simply sitting still, her intense gaze was the one thing that never left his form.

He paced before the women, studying them slightly, but none of them really stood out. Some were actually quite obnoxious and he was beginning to get a head ache. Maybe he should just dismiss them all and enjoy a little peace and quiet. As he pondered that idea, something caught his eye. Towards the back of the group, sat a women, who did absolutely nothing to catch his attention. It was strange in comparison to the rest of the harem. Amongst a sea of chaotic women, she seemed so calm, so laid back. What really left him completely captivated was those Icy blue eyes that watched him with such passionate intensity. He was truly mesmerized by that one small detail.

" You." His deep voice would echoed clearly through out the room as he pointed towards Sphirah. With a simple gesture of his finger, he would instruct her to come forward. A twisted smirk would curve her soft lips as she nonchalantly approached him.

Amber eyes would trail over her slender body, studying her intently. She was truly a beautiful creature. Her clothing revealed perfect curves. The skirt she wore having a nice intentional rip up one side, exposing a good portion if her leg and taut thigh. Her lightly tanned skin held no scars or blemishes, it was smooth and flawless. Blue-black hair would softly fall upon her shoulders and cascade down her back. Unfortunately, her face was concealed behind the veil she wore, but her hypnotic gaze was enough, for it had no comparison.

"Show me what you can do." He ordered, a faint smile upon his lips. He had to admit She was very desirable and he was certain that her performance would be quite satisfying. He decided to remain standing for this one.

"As you wish, My Lord." She would force a slight bow. Snapping his fingers the musicians would begin to play their various instruments. A dessert tune would sound, traveling through out the room. She began to dance, her movements smooth and sensual. The beads and small silver coins that adorned her clothing would jingle in unison with the music as her hips shimmied in a striking side to side motion. Her slender arms would compliment the rest of her dance as they gracefully moved like serpents. She would inch closer and closer to Ganon, until their bodies were almost touching. From there, she would dance around him, her body grazing passed his at moments. Ganon's gaze never left her, he eyed her intensely, a smirk planted on his face the entire time. Being this close made her skin scrawl, she tried her best not to grimace as a sickening feeling took a hold of her. He might have been enjoying her little performance, but she found nothing pleasant about it. But this small sacrifice was nothing if it meant accomplishing what she had set out to do. Once again before him, she would place a hand upon the tough ebony tinted armor that he wore, her fingers delicately trailing over the ornate breastplate. Her hand would finally grip around the outer edge of his armor, near his exposed neck. Forcefully, she would pull him towards her, enough so that they were almost eye to eye. Ganondorf was an incredibly tall man, it was the only way she could get close.

"Tell me, My Lord, what do you desire the most?" Her voice was a soft whisper, her words meant for his ears only. Her random question was only meant to entice him further, make him vulnerable.

He chuckled lightly at her question, a bit curious as to why she asked it. "That's a secret." He'd simply state, she would have to try a little harder is she wanted to get an answer. He smirked, as amber eyes remained captivated by her own beautiful gaze.

She smiled. "Very well, then I'll tell you what I desire the most." Her whisper was even softer this time, pulling him in closer as she spoke. Her free hand gripping the handle of the dagger hidden in her clothing. This was the moment she was waiting for, it was finally here.

"And what might that be?" Ganondorf played along, oblivious to the fact that his life was in danger.

"To kill you!!!" She was loud this time, the hand that held the dagger coming to stab him, aiming for his jugular. Ganon's eyes would open wide as he heard her sudden outburst. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her dagger coming at him. With incredible speed, his own hand would grab a hold of her wrist as the sharp blade came painfully close to his skin. With a great amount of force he would instinctively push her away. This caused her to loose her balance and fall just a few feet away from him.

" You Bastard! I swear, I'll kill you!" Her strident voice dripped with hatred. Agilely, she got up from the ground, and ran towards him. Her dagger was ready to pierce his skin, ready to make his blood pour upon the ground. The screaming women and rapidly approaching guards were drowned out by her uncontrollable rage. Her eyes focused solely on him. She was so close, but her plans were foiled as a cuple of moblins grabbed her. She tried to fight them, successfully stabbing one in the arm, the horrid creature screeching in pain as she pulled out the dagger's blade. She tried to stab the other, but her efforts were made feeble as more of Ganon's minions came to their comrades' aid. Quickly the small group overpowered her.

Ganondorf was busy worrying about the blood he had just wiped from the wound on his neck. He hadn't acted fast enough, she had managed to nick the skin before he was able to stop her. He was furious, he couldn't believe how far he had let his guard down. Looking in her direction, he stepped towards her, his hand coming to rip away the veil that concealed her face. Her eyes were wild and her teeth gritted as she continued to struggle against her captors.

"Take her to my chambers." He ordered angrily as he looked intensely into her eyes. A surprised expression took a hold of her face as she heard his command, anger quickly took over after that. He'd smirk at this, enjoying her aggravation, for she had certainly caused him enough of that.

The guards would drag her towards a narrow corridor that lead out of the room. It took a group of about five to keep her under control, and even then it was a difficult task. She would scream and yell, ordering them to let her go, but they ignored her completely. Slowly they would take her to his room.

Ganon would rub the small cut, it was still bleeding a bit, but nothing he couldn't handle. It was a little scratch compared to other more serious wounds he had suffered in the past. Yet, he was still a bit shaken. He had left himself wide open and completely vulnerable, all because of a woman. Had he really become so weak and yielding? He watched as they took his prisoner down the hallway and up a flight upstairs. He wondered why she had attacked him. Maybe she was just a hired hand, an assassin sent to kill him. He considered the idea, but quickly dismissed it. No, that wasn't it, there was something more. The extreme hatred that flashed in her eyes revealed that it was something personal.

"Lord Ganon." He turned as he heard a small feminine voice address him. A young woman accompanied by the rest of the harem stood before him, as if waiting for something.

" We were just wondering, if it isn't too much trouble, could you go ahead and choose your next performer." The young female would smile up at him as she eagerly awaited his answer, the rest of them nodding in agreement with her request.

He stared at her in disbelief, a confused expression on his face. He couldn't believe their blatant disregard for his near death experience. They expected him to just keep going as if nothing ever happened. His hands would ball up into tight fists, his temper flaring up again. He had about enough of their stupidity.

"Get out!" His voice thundered loudly with anger as he raised his arm and pointed towards the entry way, clearly telling them to leave immediately. The women gasped and whimpered in fear as they heard him. Backing away, they would bow before him and take their leave as quickly as possible.

He'd slowly let out a heavy, exasperated sigh as peace and quiet finally took over. Once again, he looked down the corridor that lead to his room, he wondered what he would do with her. He really needed to calm down, if he confronted her like this, he'd probably do something that he'd regret later. Slumping into his elaborate wooden throne, he would take some time to cool off and consider his plan of action.

* * *

A heavy oak door would be pushed open by the guards that had apprehended her. All of them quite tired and obviously glad to finally get rid of her. Throwing her into the room, they would hastily lock the door tightly. She didn't even have a chance to react. This was the last place she wanted to be, and unfortunately, furiously pounding against the door and jiggling the knob didn't help much. No matter how much she hated it, she was stuck in his room. She quickly gave up on the door, and turned to face the rest of this large room, studying it carefully, searching for anything that might aid her escape. There were a few pieces of furniture spread about the room. A wooden table along with a lavishly upholstered chair sat in a corner, while a couple of book cases covered the stone walls. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling, similar to the ones she had seen before. A large fire place towards the front of the room, still had a bit of kindling left. Above its wooden mantle, hung a large painting of what seemed to be the Gerudo Desert. On the opposite side lay a large bed, covered in black satin sheets. Four large elaborately carved wooden posts would extend from the corners of the bed, holding a simple canopy made of the same luxurious fabric. She shuddered in disgust, who knows what Ganondorf had planned for her, it probably included that bed. She had to get out of here fast. Blue hues franticly shifted about the room once again. She let out a relieved sigh as she noticed a small ray of light, it came in through a small window that had been hidden behind long velvet curtains. A mischievous smirk came to curve her lips as she realized she could probably still carry out her initial plan. First, she needed to get out of the bothersome clothes she wore, they weren't exactly to her liking. With that thought, she would look towards the palm of one hand, concentrating as she did so. Immediately, a strange blue mist would appear. Gently exhaling, she blew softly upon her opened palm, causing large amounts of the strange haze to spew forth from her hand. It crept down the length of her body and spread slowly across the floor. A couple of Densidhe words were whispered, and suddenly an earthly wind entered the room. Soothingly, the wind would caress her slender form, causing the heavy mist to envelop her completely as it violently whirled around her body. With a sudden flash of blinding light everything in the room would return to normal. Well, almost everything. 

Her once revealing clothing had disappeared and was replaced by a long dark blue gown. Black corset would clothe her upper body, hugging her curves tightly. Long ebony cloak would drape over her shoulders, the hood drawn back at the moment. Boots would shelter her once bare feet. A leather belt was loosely wrapped around her waist, a sheathe strapped to it, holding her sword. She smiled as she inspected herself, satisfied with her work. Much better, she thought, now to take a look at that window. She pushed away the velvet curtains, allowing sunlight to flood into the room. Peering out, she noticed a wide stone ledge that protruded outwards from the castle wall. It was perfect, quickly she would climb out the window and take her place on the ledge. She would draw the hood of her cloak over her head, allowing her to blend in further with the castle wall. As she heard a couple of guards yelling down below, she would press her body against the stone, hopefully it was enough to conceal her. Carefully unsheathing her sword, all she could do now was lie and wait.

* * *

Ganondorf finally rose from his throne. After a good long while of silence, his temper had cooled considerably. He still wasn't exactly sure what he would do with his prisoners. He figured he could try and reason with her, maybe find out if she had been hired. Hopefully being locked up in his room all this time had calmed her down, although it was highly doubtful. Heading towards the narrow corridor his pace was fast, long strides carrying him swiftly down the hallway. In no time he had reached that long flight of stairs at the end. Rapidly climbing the steps he'd finally reach his room. He paused slightly before entering, she probably had turned the place completely upside down trying to find a way to escape, and was most likely ready to rip him apart as well. He had to be prepared, who knows what she had planed. Slowly he would turn the knob and effortlessly pushed the large door open. Much to his surprise the room was just as he had left it. Untouched and worst off all completely empty. Quickly he would close the door behind him, taking the extra precaution of locking it. He didn't need a crazy, murder hungry woman running loose in his castle. Amber tinted hues searched the room, quickly taking note of the exposed window, the drapes pulled back entirely. 

Sphirah had clearly heard the door open and then close. He was here, and at any moment now he would look out the window she had purposely left uncovered. Gripping the hilt of her sword tightly in both hands, she raised the long blade clear over her head, ready to strike when necessary. She was as quite as mouse, it was crucial that she didn't give away her position.

Cautiously he approached the window, his eyes still searching around the room still. Where could she possibly be? She couldn't have jumped, it was too far up, and he doubted she would have risked getting seriously injured. She hadn't hidden herself amongst the furnishings either. Maybe she had climbed down some how. He figured he would look out the window just to make sure. He hesitated though, knowing that this woman wasn't the type to just give up and run. No, she seemed so determined to take his life back in the throne room, he was sure she had concocted another plan to get rid of him. Still, he felt he had to take the risk, and was more that positive he could handle whatever she threw at him. Slowly his amber eyes would inspect the window, he couldn't really see anything out of the ordinary, maybe she really had found a way down. He pushed himself further, placing his hands on the sill, his head momentarily poking out the window.

She smirked as she heard foot steps approach. She readied herself. Her arms becoming tense, ready to inflict a fatal blow when ever the chance presented itself. Almost immediately, she'd see Ganondorf stick his head out the window just enough so she could easily decapitate him. With out a moment of hesitation she would swing her sword downwards with a massive amount of force, hoping the blow would make contact.

Regret came over him the minute he pushed himself to look out that damned window. Quickly and not a moment to soon he would catch sight of a cloaked figure off to his right. A large sword coming down at him, without even thinking, he would raise his arm over his head and face, shielding it from harms way. With a loud clang the sword would make contact with his armor.

Damn it, she thought. This was proving to be harder than she had expected. Quickly, she backed away a few steps, enough so that he couldn't grab her and drag her back inside. She would force him out on the ledge, where it would be harder for him to put up a fight.

This woman was seriously starting to get on his last nerve. She had almost killed him, again! Forget about reasoning with her, she was absolutely bent on taking his life. It seemed that he would have to use a little more that just some excessive force. He tried to grab her but she easily evaded his grasp. She wanted him to come out on the ledge, and of course, he did just that. He was careful not to slip and fall, the stone ledge might have been perfect size for her petite form, but it was a bit to small for him. He had just climbed out the window when she tried to strike at him again, skillfully he would dodge her attack, causing her sword to embed itself into the solid stone wall.

She cursed inwardly as her sword became stuck in the stone, she had missed once again, and was beginning to get tired of her unsuccessful streak. She tried to pull out the sword as quickly as possible, but it just wouldn't budge. Suddenly, she felt a large hand gripping tightly around her neck, and violently pulling her away. Before she knew it, her feet were dangling in the air, and she was face to face with his cruel unyielding gaze. His rage clearly stormed within those amber tinted orbs. She tried to claw at his hand, digging her nails into his dark skin. He only responded by squeezing his hand tighter around her neck, making her to gasp for air.

" Stop it." He ordered, his voice sounded so hellish, fueled by his anger. " I _will_ let you fall to your death if you keep fighting." She believed him, he was a murdered, and wouldn't hesitate in taking someone else's life if it benefited him.

" Go ahead." Her voice was strained from the lack of oxygen, she'd gasp for air once hat again. " Show me what a ruthless murdered you really are." Another gasp for air, each time becoming harder than the last. " And always will be." She was tempting him, trying to drive him over the edge. She wanted him to let her fall.

His eyes would narrow indignantly as he heard her speak. Her words echoing continuously in his mind. Was that all he had become? Was he just a ruthless murderer bent on killing anybody who got in his way? No, it couldn't be. That was the past, the past that he so desperately tried to forget.

Why had he hesitated? Her words seemed have affected him in someway. Maybe he was planning on dragging her back into the room and torturing her. Just the idea made her panic, she needed to break free from his grasp. With that in mind, she drew back her arm, her hand balled into a fist, seemingly ready to punch him. As she thrusted her hand forward, a strange blue spark would ignite. Palm open, she conjured up a large blue fireball, and sent it flying straight for him. Amber eyes would open wide as he saw the large blue sizzling light careening towards him. Before he could even react, the fireball hit him square in the chest. The blast sending him backwards, smashing him against the stone wall, causing him to loose his grasp on her.

Finally she was free, but falling rapidly. She would suffer serious injuries, maybe even death, if she just let herself plummet to the ground. As she fell something incredible happened. Large scaly wings, like those of a dragon, would spring forth from her shoulder blades. The massive wingspan was spread just in time, catching the wind, only moments before she'd crash into the ground. Wings flapping strongly, she quickly turned to head back up the castle wall.

One of his hands franticly patted his chest, making sure that the raging fire hadn't seared through his armor. Fortunately for him, his armor a bit singed, still remained intact. He quickly looked over the edge, expecting to see her lifeless body sprawled on the ground below. A surprised expression came to take a hold of his facial features as he looked just in time to see her spread those dragon-like wings. It seemed this battle was nowhere near its end. He braced himself as he watched her head straight for him.

" You aren't going to get rid of me that easily." In no time at all she was upon him. Taunting him with her words. Her wings flapping vigorously as she hovered in mid air right before him. Determination took a hold of that fierce gaze, within those almond shaped orbs a turbulent storm of pale blue hues seemed to brew.

"Now its time for you to die!" She would conjure up another fireball, this one even larger than the one before it. She sent it hurtling straight for him, its speed out matching the previous one. Ganondorf also sent out his own blast of magical energy. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to defend himself. His powerful blast of magic would collide with her blue fire ball, resulting in a large mid-air explosion that could be heard for miles. Rumbling shockwaves emitted by the destructive explosion, forcefully pushing her backwards, further away from him. For a moment, she lost control of her flight, but quickly regained composure. Once again, she would launch another blazing ball of fire. This time Ganon opted for a quick and effective dodge. The large inferno flew right passed him and crashed into the stone wall. The solid stone would crumble, and earthly debris flew in every direction.

She was becoming incredibly frustrated, no matter what she did, he easily evaded all of her attacks with skill. She needed a new plan, and soon enough an idea would come to mind as her eyes focused in on the ledge he was standing on. Without a second thought, another fireball was summoned, and aimed directly at the stone ledge. He watched in disbelief as she sent yet another fireball his way. She was never going to give up, was she? This time there was no possible way to escape her attack. The large ball of fire would loudly crash against that small ledge he stood upon, crumbling it to pieces. He felt himself falling fast, his hand barely able to grab on to a jagged rock the protruded from the wall. The heavy weight of his body and armor almost pulling his arm out of its socket. Grunting in pain, he tried his best to hold on.

A twisted smile would curve her lips as she launched her next attack, knowing it would send Ganondorf falling to his death. It was almost over, and she wasn't going to stop now. Quickly, another fireball appeared around her small hand. She lunged her arm forward with all her might. The large ball of scorching light bursting from her hand, speeding towards the stone wall.

Ganon watched as the large blast of energy barely flew over his head and pounded it to the wall. Its fiery intensity much too powerful, the large rock he held onto crumbled under his grasp, as the rest of the stone wall began to collapse. He was falling, large chunks of stone and debris all around him, surely crushing once he smashed into the ground below. He had to do something. In mid fall, he sent a blast of powerful purple energy towards the ground. As it made contact with the solid earth, a massive explosion ensued. The invisible waves of force that were emitted would thrust him upwards, and completely disintegrate the large rubble that had fallen with him. Concealed in a immense cloud of dust, he began to fall once more, his speed increasing rapidly. Finally reaching the ground, he landed feet first but immediately rolled afterwards, softening the impact. It was still quite painful, the shock of the collision reverberating through out his entire body. He didn't even try to get up, he just laid there, sprawled on the ground.

She smirked as she waited for the dust to clear away. She was sure that he was good and dead. His final attempt at saving his own life wouldn't make much of the difference, he wouldn't survive that fall. She watched attentively from her perch in the sky, waiting to see his lifeless body, only then would she be satisfied. The large explosion had caused the guards to run and scatter, trying to save their own pathetic lives. Now they had returned, surrounding the thick cloud of dust, waiting to see if there Dark king was still alive.

It took him quite some time to get up, groaning as he did so, his entire body sore with pain. He couldn't believe he was still alive, fortunately his planned had worked, the magical blast he had released had somehow cushioned his fall. The heavy concentrated dust soon began to clear as the wind slowly blew it away. Amber eyes were able to focus on what seemed to be a group of his guards surrounding him. An astonished expression upon all their faces, as they saw him standing there, alive and well. Loud whoops, shrills, and hollering could be heard from them as they celebrated their King's triumphant survival.

No. It couldn't be. Her eyes would narrow as she heard the guard's sudden uproar. Icy blue gaze would behold her worst nightmare. Ganondorf was standing there, alive and almost complete unscathed by his fall. How had he survived? Her heart sank as she realized she had failed yet again, tears swelling up in her eyes as the memory of her brother came back to haunt her. She had let him down, he would be so ashamed. Her sorrow wieghed her down, made her feel sick. She wanted to fall from the sky and just give up, but knew she couldn't, she had to keep trying, had to find another way. She couldn't break her promise. With that thought she turned and soared away. She couldn't fight anymore, her body was far to drained to keep going. The excessive amount of guards that crowded around him wouldn't make things easier. One thing was for sure, she would be back to finish what she had started, she'd make sure of it.

His gaze upwards to look up into the sky as soon as the dust cleared away completely. He breathed a sigh of relief as he caught sight of her finally leaving him in peace. Yet, in the back of his mind a small worry lingered, he knew that this wasn't the last he'd see of her.

* * *

Phew! I thought I would never get this chapter finish. Anyways, sorry if I made Ganondorf look like some sort of pimp, but I personally think a harem goes well with his character. I feel this chapter was a bit too long and there's way to much stuff going on, but I couldn't figure out any other way to write it. Sorry! Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 4  Revelation

Sorry this chapter took sooooo long to get up. I've just been very busy. I also got caught up in some art work I was doing for the story. You'll find a link to it in my profile, it's a scene from the first chapter. Hope you guys like it, I'm not much of an artist, but I thought it would be fun to have some art that went along with the story. Anyways, here's Chapter 4. Read and enjoy! And please review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

**After Twilight**

**Chapter 4 - Revelation**

Pain drenched screams echoed through the air, reverberating endlessly across the desert. Boundless amounts of crimson blood spilt unmercifully, flowing and seeping into the hot sand. Menacing darkness blotted out the very sun, consuming everything in its path. He watched as horrific beasts beat the life out of his people, devoured and destroyed them, massacred them without remorse. Thanks to his damned selfishness and his foolish pride, he sentenced his homeland to destruction, condemned it to complete and utter devastation. He tried to stop it, but he was far too late. The Gerudo Desert would not stand to see the light of another day, all because of him. The images of death flashed faster before his eyes, the bloody horror of it all becoming all too clear. The agonizing screams only growing louder as they turned into an everlasting reminder of his dreadful mistakes.

With a gasp, Ganondorf awoke from his slumber. Sweat covered his body, his guilt and anxiety becoming unbearable. His head throbbed violently with an unforgiving head ache. Sitting up slightly, he groaned as a hand came to rest upon his forehead, rubbing it slightly. It was only a nightmare. The nightmare that had been haunting his sleep every single night. The images that overwhelmed his every thought and tortured him constantly. The memory that had become the very bane of his existence.

Tired eyes settled their golden gaze upon the large painting that hung over the fireplace. A myriad of earthen tones had been painted on to that canvas, all blended to perfection, all bleeding into each other in flawless harmony. Coming together to form one grand masterpiece, a beautiful depiction of the Gerudo Desert.

There were times when he had hated the desert, and despised being a Gerudo. The desert's sweltering heat and unyielding dry weather made him feel trapped. Their society forcing the heavy responsibilities of a king upon his young shoulders. At times he had wished to escape it all, to run away and find a better place. But past all of that, the desert would always be his homeland, it and his people held a special place in his heart. As amber eyes continued to look upon that painting, a painful sadness washed over him, consuming him whole. A feeling of emptiness as his sorrow ate away at his very soul. He hated himself, it was his fault and his fault alone. Because of him everything was lost: The desert … and his people.

Pulling off the silk sheets, he slowly got up from the soft bed. Groaning in a pain, his body still sore from the events of the day before, luckily he was able to repair the damage to his room and the rest of the fortress. Walking over to the small window, his hand firmly gripped the black velvet drapes. With a swift movement he pushed them away, welcoming the soft light of dawn into the room. Amber hues observed the beginning of sunrise, a soft glow engulfing the horizon, giving existence to a brand new day.

He fixed his gaze in the direction of Hyrule as an onslaught of thoughts clouded his mind.

Never could he have imagined himself in such a situation. There he was, waiting and worrying. Anxiously hoping that those, who where once his sworn enemies, would accept his help and believe his loyalty. Never had he depended on anyone else but himself, but now he had to make the sacrifices, he had to make the changes. He was determined to try and do everything he possibly could to make up for his mistakes. His thoughts were interrupted by a light knock against the large wooden door of his room. Golden hinges creaked as the door opened.

"Lord Ganon, are you ready?" A young Gerudo women spoke softly as she stood under the doorway. Three other women stood closely behind her, all carrying parts of his heavy armor.

As he looked towards them, his usually serious gaze softened. Melancholy glistening within those amber eyes of his. They were part of the few that had survived the horrible ordeal. They should have hated and despised him. They should have abandoned him and stripped away his title of king. He had failed them miserably and didn't deserve their loyalty. But past all that he had put them through, the few that survived stayed at his side. Their once contempt filled eyes now looked upon him with deep respect, proud of the changed man he had become.

He gave the group a quick nod, and immediately they all entered the room. A couple of them placing the heavier pieces of his ebony armor upon the bed. The one who had spoken handed him a simple linen tunic, tinted a deep black color. He took it, quickly slipping it over his head, the soft fabric sheltering his once bare upper body. Soon after, the small group of women diligently began their work. Strapping on his elaborate armor, piece by piece. Breastplate, gauntlets and so on. Protectively encasing his muscular body within that tough, ebony tinted metal. Long, flowing cape was then attached to his shoulders.

Once all this was done, he turned to face a large mirror and inspected himself, making sure everything was in place. As he did this, one of the Gerudo women retrieved a small wooden box that lay atop the table in the corner of the room. She opened it carefully, the inside lined in a soft, purple velvet. Within it lay a decorative headpiece, skillfully crafted from pure gold, a large topaz gemstone gleaming brightly at its center. Traditionally, they were worn by all Gerudos, but this one was different, it was special. This headpiece was the only one of its kind, for it held the mark of the king. The woman carefully held the ornate diadem within her delicate hands, ready to place it upon his forehead. A feeling of reluctance came over Ganondorf as she held it out. He didn't deserve to wear it, he didn't deserve such honor and glory. But regardless of how he felt, it was their wish and his duty, and he hesitantly complied. Bending down slightly, he allowed her to place the golden headpiece upon his head. She made sure it was properly attached to his hair before stepping back to join the rest of the group. The women all nodded in unison as they momentarily observed him, satisfied with their work. Ganon smiled faintly and bowed his head in a show of gratitude. The group would with respond with a bow of their own before finally taking their leave.

Ganondorf let out a heavy sigh as he took one last look out the window. The sun had fully risen into the sky, rays of warm light illuminating the land. Feelings of anxiety and concern uncomfortably churning within him. Would he be given the chance to prove himself, to correct his horrible mistakes? The question lingered on his mind for a moment, before he turned and left the room. Closing the door behind him, he made his way down the long flight of stairs and briskly walked down that narrow hallway.

" King Ganondorf…" A voice spoke out from behind him. "Will you be having breakfast?" And older woman asked, her voice echoing softly off the walls.

"No. I have no time for it." His replied, his hand making a dismissing gesture. He didn't stop once, and didn't even take the time to look back at her. He was in a hurry, and had no time to waste on trivial things such as breakfast.

Passing through the throne room, he'd finally leave the fortress, exiting through the large entry way. Outside, his horse was waiting, already saddled and prepared for the long journey ahead of them. He swiftly mounted the strong black stallion, his deep voice let out a loud "Hyaa!" The large hoofed beast neighed in response, and quickly began to gallop its way towards Hyrule. Ganondorf's long cape billowed violently behind him as they gained more and more speed.

He tried to calm himself and not think of what was ahead. Hopefully the long ride would settle his nerves. But for some strange reason, he couldn't shake a certain nagging feeling. The feeling that something, or better yet someone, was watching him.

* * *

"We can't do this, Zelda. Think about Hyrule, think about all the destruction he's caused in the past, all the suffering he's spread. I don't care how much he's supposedly 'changed'. We can't trust him …" 

Zelda sighed as she heard Link, rolling her eyes in response to his words. He had been ranting and raving about the same thing for the past couple of days. She had reluctantly decided to accept Ganondorf's proposition. Something Link wasn't very happy about. The situation was hard enough as it was, but listening to Link was driving her absolutely insane.

" He'll probably end up killing us and taking over Hyrule! Who knows, maybe he and Zant are working together …"

"Link! Please!" Zelda's annoyance could be clearly noticed in her strained voice. "Don't you think I've considered all of that. I know this is a very big risk, but I don't know what else to do, and you're not making this any easier!"

" There has to be another way. Just give it more time, we can do this without him!" Link was mentally exhausted. He had been arguing with Zelda about this whole ordeal for quite some time. He just couldn't deal with the fact that he would have to work side by side with someone who was so evil. A man who had hurt him, Zelda, and all of Hyrule in ways that could not simply be forgiven.

"Link, if anyone is doubting this decision, its me! I've been doubting myself constantly ever since I made my choice. But we've tried everything, and we can't waste anymore time. Every minute that passes more and more innocent people loose their lives, and Hyrule is destroyed further. It's the only option left. If saving Hyrule means we have to side with our worst enemy, then so be it." She spoke firmly, her words fueled by her undying determination. She knew Link meant well, and that he was just worried about their well being. But he needed to understand that she would do anything to save her kingdom, no matter what the sacrifice. "Link, I really need your support. I need you to stand by me on this … Please."

Link sighed heavily, feeling a bit defeated. Although he hated admitting it, he knew Zelda was right and that the words she spoke held truth. He knew that in the end he'd always be there to support her no matter what. If this was the only way, then he would accept it, regardless of how much he despised the idea.

" Fine, but don't expect me to enjoy it!" He'd reply in a unenthusiastic and somewhat sarcastic manner. He smiled at Zelda afterwards, reassuring her of his answer. He too was willing to do anything to save Hyrule, no matter how dangerous or disastrous it may be.

"Fair enough." She added, smiling back at Link. A wave a relief came over her, knowing that their little dispute was finally over, at least for now.

"Excuse me, Princess Zelda?" One of the castle guards had stepped into the Chamber of Council, where they were both situated. He was unable to knock before entering since the absence of doors impeded him to do so. " Lord Ganondorf is here to see you."

Link cringed in disgust at the sound of the word 'Lord'. He felt that Ganondorf didn't deserve such formalities. He kept his mouth shut though, and instead shook his head in disappointment.

"Very well, send him in." Zelda replied, and the guard promptly left the room, only to return moments later with Ganon at his side. The guard then bowed and took his leave.

"Princess Zelda, Link." Ganondorf said, bowing respectfully. His worry reaching its peak as he now stood before them. " Have you made your decision?" A bit of dread came over him as he finally asked that question. His anxiety building as he awaited the answer, he could only hope for the best.

" Yes. I've decided … to accept you proposition. You will be aiding us in the fight against Zant."

"Unfortunately." Link said under his breath. Zelda just glared at him before returning her attention back to Ganondorf.

Relief struck Ganon, he honestly thought they weren't going to accepts his help. Finally, he was going to be given the chance to atone for his mistakes. He was so content that he didn't even notice Link's rude comment. "You will not regret it." He said, slightly bowing his head in an appreciative manner.

_That is highly doubtful. _Link decided to keep his thoughts to himself, rather than voicing them out loud. He didn't need Zelda glaring at him again.

"So, what do you propose we do, Ganon?" Links voice was tense. He tried hard not to sound disrespectful, but a little sarcasm managed to leak through his words. He just couldn't help it.

"Before we move on to that. There's … There's something else that worries me." Ganondorf paused, a concern look on his face. He hesitated a bit, knowing that his next proposal probably wasn't going to sit well with them. "Zant and his armies will probably strike this castle soon, in search of your surrender. Your lives are in danger if you stay here. I highly recommend coming to Death Mountain and staying at my fortress." He braced himself for their reactions, surely an angry outburst from at least one of them was to follow.

"What?!" Link's voice quivered with indignation. How stupid did Ganondorf think they were? It was obviously all a trap. Did he honestly think that they were going to believe his pathetic lies?

"Why the _hell _would we be safer with you?" Link was at his limits, his anger boiling over. He honestly tried to cope and make peace with this whole situation, but this was crossing the line. "I'm pretty certain you don't even have a good enough reason!"

And there it was, Ganon knew that this was going to be difficult. His following explanation probably wouldn't help much either. "Look, for reasons unknown, Zant's minions can't come anywhere near my fortress. He's left Death Mountain completely untouched because of it. I have no idea if it has something to do with my magic, or if Zant is simply trying to keep the power of the Triforce as far away from me as possible. Whatever the reason, its safer there." He spoke with confidence, even though their disbelieving him was almost certain.

" You lying fool! You see, Zelda. Proof that Ganondorf and Zant have an alliance of their own. Why else would his stupid fortress be completely unscathed!" Link was yelling at the top of his lungs now. He was absolutely furious.

_Oh no, not again_. Zelda was rubbing her forehead now, the beginnings of a head ache pounding against her skull as the arguing started up again. As if her last decision wasn't hard enough to make, now she had to make yet another one. Uncertainty was all she felt, as she too was skeptical of Ganondorf's words. She didn't want to run away and abandon her castle and the rest of Hyrule, but her and Link wouldn't be of much use if they were dead! What was she going to do?! She honestly wanted to yank all her hair out at this point.

"If I wanted to harm you, Don't you think I would have done it by now? I am not even forcing you to do anything!" Ganondorf was pretty aggravated. His hands clenching into tight fists in response to the anger that was now burning inside him. He felt as if the whole world was against him. He let out an exasperated huff of breath, as he tried to calm himself, the last thing he needed right now was to let his rage take a hold of him. " It is your decision, your choice. Just know that my doors are open. I promise no harm will come to you once you're there."

_Another hollow promise from the King of evil_. Link felt like he was living a nightmare, a nightmare that wasn't going to end anytime soon. "This is ridiculous." He said to himself, shaking his head in utter disgust and disappointment.

Zelda was desperately trying to decipher whether or not Ganondorf was telling the truth. It was so hard to believe someone who had been so dishonest in the past, someone who had tried to hurt them so many times before. One thing was certain, if Ganondorf wanted to harm them, he would have done it. The Ganondorf they knew would have killed them the very moment that the chance presented itself. But this time he was being cooperative, actually worried about their safety and well being. Had he really changed? Could they really trust him? Or was it all a trap?

"Give us a few more days, and we will travel to Death Mountain, to your fortress …but our stay is _not_ guaranteed. We will consider the plan of action we must take against Zant. Then we'll see what happens from there." Zelda didn't even look a Link, afraid of his reaction, knowing that he wasn't going to be very happy with all of this.

Link was about to open his mouth to say something, but didn't. He knew that Zelda had struggled enough with these decisions. She didn't need the added stress of him arguing, something she would surely be thankful for. Like he had promised her before, she would have his support no matter what.

"Very well. I will be expecting your arrival, but I urge you to leave as soon as possible." With that Ganondorf promptly bowed and took his leave.

"This is going to be a disaster." Link muttered. What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

Ganondorf and his horse had become a dark blur as they rapidly crossed the vast fields that surrounded Hyrule. The tall grass being crushed under the weight of the massive steed as it galloped fiercely towards Death Mountain, its speed unmatched. The wind whipped around their form, slightly chillier than before. Bright and luminescent daylight had slowly crept away, giving way to evening's shadowy gloom as the sun began its gradual decent behind the horizon. 

A light tug was giving to the reins, signaling the animal to slow down. Ganondorf figured he would let his horse rest a bit before continuing on with the remainder of their journey. The large creature whinnied softly, its pace slowing down considerably. Soon enough the black stallion was walking along lazily, taking nibbles of the grass here and there.

Ganondorf took in a deep breath only to release it moments later in the form of a sigh. His meeting with Princess Zelda and Link hadn't gone very well, in fact, it had been a complete disaster. He had expected it, knowing beforehand that his added suggestion wasn't going to be very welcomed. Hopefully, they would put their doubts aside and listen to him. It was important that they left Hyrule Castle as soon as possible, their survival depended on it. Zant and his armies were probably close to making their attack, and it would be horrible if they were caught in the middle of it.

Amber hues took a look around the field, a nervous habit of his. Eyes meticulously searching for anything that might pose a threat or be a danger to him. There was nothing, only endless field, stretching across the land for what seemed like forever. A soft breeze made the clumps of tall grass sway gently. The sun made it seem like everything was on fire, bathing the land in the rich vibrant hues of sunset. It was so quiet, so peaceful. To think that their world was falling apart seemed like something impossible.

Suddenly, and without warning, silence was broken and peace was completely shattered. His temporary tranquility brought to an abrupt end as a massive amount of fire crashed down beside him. The glowing blue inferno burning the stalks of tall grass to an ash. His eyes narrowed as he watched the blue flames danced upon the ground, he knew exactly who had launched this attack. He tried his best to calm his horse. The large creature was terribly frightened and completely out of control. Ganondorf turned and quickly looked up into the darkening sky. There she was, the woman who had tried to take his life before. She was here, and ready to finish the job.

"Did you miss me?" She hissed down at him, her words sarcastic and bitter. With that, she sent down another stream of blue fire. The large ball of burning light, aimed directly at him, cut through the air with incredible swiftness.

Ganondorf frantically tried to urge his horse to move forward, to run away, but the animal just wouldn't budge. It was much too frightened by the raging fire that was quickly surrounding them, consuming the ground on which they stood upon. In a desperate last attempt, Ganon briefly kicked the animal, firmly digging his heels into the horse's sides. A strident whoop followed, and the strong steed finally pushed forward, neighing angrily. Luckily, they had moved just in time to evade her attack, the fireball crashing down behind them. They galloped rapidly across the field, but not once were they out of Sphirah's reach.

Balls of ardent fire rained left and right, and Ganondorf maneuvered his horse to the best of his abilities, dodging and avoiding the scorching flames. He could feel the suffocating heat build higher and higher with each attack she sent down towards him. He needed to keep moving, to get away from her.

Sphirah watched him run away and easily dodge all of her attacks. It wasn't much of a surprise, considering their earlier tussle. Still, A twisted smirk curved her lips, measly fireballs wasn't all she would throw at him. No, more surprises were in store, she had more up her sleeve this time around.

All of the sudden, a large jagged mound of earth shot up from the ground. Dangerously sharp, the rocky protrusion grew in size at impressive speed, acting as a hindrance in Ganondorf's path. Amber eyes opened wide as he saw the unexpected predicament. Was this her doing? There was no time to ponder the question. A rough pull was given to the reins in an attempt to guide his horse around the large pillar of earth. He was successful in doing so … Well, almost. As the horse passed dangerously close to the solid spike, Ganondorf managed to nick himself on its rough surface. The impact almost throwing him off the horse's back. He held on as best he could, and after a bit of struggling was able to regain his seating.

This was getting serious and Ganondorf's patience was wearing thin. If he wanted to get back home in one piece he would have to fight back. Somehow, he had to get rid of her. With out any hesitation he called forth his magical powers. A vibrant red glow emanating from his hands as the magical energy coalesced within his palms. As his horse galloped onwards, Ganondorf carefully turned his body, sending two large balls of energy up into the air one after the other. The spherical streams of glowing red magic rushed wildly towards her, ready to collide with her body at any moment.

Sphirah was quick to notice his attack and smirked triumphantly as she easily avoided the first ball of blazing magic. Unfortunately, she failed to see the second. She gasped in realization of her mistake, the ball of energy only inches away from her. Having no time to react, his attack soon made contact with her body. A wave of pain pulsating through out as the strange red energy flashed and sparked all around her form. His magic, having somewhat of a paralyzing effect, made her lose control of her flight. Instantly, she began to tumble downwards through the air, falling rapidly towards the solid ground.

Seeing that his attack had been successful, Ganondorf knew he had to take advantage of his opponent's down time. He urged his horse to keep moving forward, pushing the animal's strength to its limits. The black stallion breathed heavily as it gained speed, galloping as fast as it possible could.

Sphirah painfully collided with the ground, dust and debris flying up into the air around her as a result of the impact. A few cut, scrapes and bruises were to be expected, but fortunately, she hadn't been high enough for the fall to be fatal. She groaned as she tried to get up, her body aching all over. The dust had begun to settled and she quickly caught sight of Ganondorf fleeing for his life. Icy blue eyes narrowed with determination, she wasn't going to let him get away! Instantly, she summed the powers of earth once again. Another rocky pillar abruptly shot up from the depths of the ground, this one armed with an arsenal of lethally sharp spikes that jutted out every which way. It grew rapidly in height and width, its size outmatching the one before it.

_Damn it! _Ganondorf cursed inwardly as he saw the jagged mound of earth appear before them. It was much too close and far too large for him to simply maneuver his horse around it. He violently pulled back on the reins, desperately trying to halt the sprinting horse. If they failed to stop, they would surely impale themselves. The large animal neighed frightfully, its hooves sliding across the dirt, carving small trenches into the ground. In a last attempt to stop itself, the stallion reared up on its hind legs, something Ganondorf didn't expect. The jerky movements forcing him to lose his balance and fall of the horse's back. The startled steed whinnied in fear as it continued to run away, fleeing for its life, leaving Ganondorf behind to fend for himself.

_This is not good. _Amber eyes watched as she soared back into the sky, her ascension allowing her to gain the upper hand. He didn't even wait for her to send another one of her fireballs down, he simply ran, ran as fast as he could. He needed to keep moving, knowing that it was the only thing that would keep him alive.

_Coward. _She watched in disgust as he scurried about like a frightened mouse. Why didn't he fight? What was holding him back? She quickly shoved those doubts and curiosities out of her mind. She didn't care about his motives, regardless of what they were, she was going to finish him once and for all. She sent down another steady stream of fire. Ganondorf _narrowly_ dodged the scorching flames that rained down upon him, her little firestorm easily becoming a hazardous nuisance. He had to find a way to keep her at bay, hold her back somehow, enough so that he could escape. With that thought, he sent his own blasts of magical energy into the sky, hoping that it would stop her in someway. But this time she was ready, she knew what was coming at her, and easily dodged his pathetic attack.

This little game of cat and mouse was growing increasingly frustrating, and she quickly decided to put an end to his incessant running. With out delay, she called forth another powerful ally of hers. A low rumble was soon felt jarring the ground, its intensity growing by the second. In moments, the passive vibrations had turned into a formidable, earth shattering quake. The land began to crack and rupture. Solid earth seemed weak and fragile, like delicate glass, shattered into a million pieces.

What was going on!? Ganondorf was completely baffled by the violent tremors that tortured the ground he stood upon. Was she causing all this destruction? She couldn't possibly be that powerful! It was impossible. Whatever the source, this earthshaking was seriously thwarting his plans of escape. He could hardly take one step without losing his balance and almost falling over. Suddenly, all havoc would cease, and peace momentarily returned as if nothing ever happened. Amber eyes shifted around nervously, this sudden silence making him a bit wary, nothing good could possibly come of it.

From the cracks and crevices that riddled the earth, long twisted vines suddenly began to emerge. Slithering out wildly as if released from the very cage that detained them. The bizarre vegetation creeped hastily towards Ganondorf, the tangle of vines reaching out for his form. Ganon was completely astonished by the odd scene that unfolded before him, never had he seen such a sight. Like a snake, one managed to wrap itself around his leg, viciously constricting as if he were its prey. A quick blast of magic took care of the idle threat, the long slender plant shriveling up and dying. He had barely begun to run, when the possessed vegetation came at him with fierceness, clinging and clutching, squeezing and tightening. He tried to keep the monstrous plants away, but his efforts soon became feeble. They came at him from all sides, and soon enough overpowered him. Enveloping his entire body within their suffocation hold. He struggled to get free but their grip only tightened further. Ganon grunted and gasped in pain as the deadly plants almost strangled him.

A satisfied smirk rested on her lips as those Icy blue eyes watched him struggle. Failing to escape, he was at her mercy, and mercy wasn't an option for her. This was the moment she had been waiting for, she wasn't going to mess it up like she did last time. All hesitation was put aside as she briskly unsheathed her sword. A couple of flaps were given before those scaly wings tucked in close to her body, allowing her to swoop downwards. She glided towards him with alarming speed, ready to pierce him through with the lethal blade. The end of Ganondorf Dragmire was near. _This is for you, Brother_.

Peering through the tangle of vines that covered him whole, Ganondorf watched helplessly as she drew her sword in mid-flight. The sharp blade glinting in the dying rays of sunlight. A few more moments and she would accomplish what she desired most, she would kill him. Ganon mustered all the willpower left inside him. He wasn't about to give up, he wouldn't let her win so easily. In a last endeavor to break free, Ganondorf instantly gathered all the magical energy he could summon. Pooling it within himself. As he did this, a mysterious darkness began to enshroud his body. The strange aura intensifying by the second, oozing out into the surrounding air. Reaching its full potency, the powerful energy begged him to set it free. With a loud blast, the dark magic was released from it confines, exploding outwards with tremendous force. Black shafts of darkness burst through the twisted vines, disintegrating them into mere nothingness. Finally, he had gained his freedom back, but was he too late?

_Oh no! _The magical explosion caught Sphirah completely off guard. She was so confident, she never expected his escape. Within that fleeting moment, she felt the fulfillment of her promise slip through the cracks, the shame of letting her brother down once again. Unfortunately for her, she was much to close to the explosion. The waves of energy that pulsated outwards in the form of violent aftershocks struck her hard. The cruel force sending her flying backwards through the air. Smashing into the ground, she slid across it like a frail rag doll. Sphirah lay there for a while, motionless. Her body screaming in pain, feeling battered and broken. Blood trickled down her face, flowing from the cuts and scrapes that covered her skin. Eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry but slowly coming into focus. She winced as she tried to get up but quickly collapsed back down, her body trembling with weakness. She could hear the sound of approaching footsteps. He was coming, coming to kill her, to finish her off. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted her sword, laying on the ground only a few feet away from her. She push herself to crawl towards the weapon, her hand reaching out for it. As she finally clutched the hilt, a large metal encased boot crashed down upon her hand, bones cracked, and she whimpered in pain.

"Had enough?" His deep voice rumbled with scorn. Amber tinted orbs looked down at her with a merciless gaze. She had tested his patience, and driven him over the edge. His anger and irritation reaching their limit. He was tired of holding back, of being merciful. From now on, he would show her no compassion.

She looked up at him, trying hard not to concentrate on the pain that pulsated through her hand. Icy blue eyes glowed brightly with the fury that burned within her. She wasn't going to admit defeat, this battle was far from over.

"Never!" As that one word left her mouth, it took all the strength she had left to conjure up one small fireball. Trying to buy some time, she launched it at him.

She just didn't know when to give up, did she? Ganondorf couldn't believe she actually mustered the courage to launch another attack at him. Quickly moving away, he narrowly dodged the scorching flames. This whole battle becoming increasingly frustration.

Taking hold of her sword, Sphirah came at Ganondorf, swigging the blade in an attempt to slice through him. Rage and adrenaline fueling her every move. Ganon effectively evaded this attack as well, but she would follow through swinging the sword again and again. Madly trying to inflict some type of wound. Her movements became easy to predict, her rage obviously clouding her concentration and skill. Avoiding her advances was mere child's play for Ganon, as she was rapidly losing her edge. At one point he was able to land a good solid kick to her side. Sphirah gasped in pain as the sudden blow forced the air out of her lungs, her hand clutching at her throbbing ribs. But this wouldn't stop her, she was determined to get her revenge. Though her body was begging her to stop, she began to swing that sword again, wild and recklessly.

No matter what he did, she just wouldn't stop. Would he have to kill her? No. That wasn't an option. He didn't want that blood on his hands. A quick and effective escape was the only option left. But how would he accomplish this? If he ran, she would just pursue him further. Then an idea occurred to him, an old spell he once knew. One that would offer him much needed protection as well as a quick escape. Could he remember it? He needed to concentrate in order to do so, but her relentless attacks weren't helping out his situation. Somehow, Ganondorf needed to stop her, or at least stall her. As she lunged at him one more time, he opted for a quick side step in order to dodge her blade. Then elbowed her in the jaw, the force of the impact causing her to lose her balance and almost fall. Excruciating pain seared through her jaw and extended through out her face. Her hand coming to wipe away the blood that gushed out of her broken lip.

"Tell me. Why do you pursue me? Why do you wish me dead?" An eyebrow arched ever so slightly as he asked these questions, hoping they would buy him some time. His mind meticulously searching for the right magical concoction that would aid his escape. Personally, wanted to know her answers to this questions. His curiosity wanting to know what pushed her, wanting to know her motivation.

His sudden inquiry caught her by surprise. His questions stirring up memories of her dead brother, and her devastated village. He had destroyed everything she loved and held dear. All that she cherished was ripped away from her because of his selfish greed. The images of that dreadful day flashed before her eyes, the blood, the horror, the overwhelming sadness. Icy blue eyes met his own amber ones, bitterness showing through that cold gaze. She _hated_ him.

" You killed my brother, and destroyed my people. You … You deserve to DIE!" Gripping her sword tightly, she would gather the last of her strengths. With a fervent battle cry she would take one last swing at him, swift and forceful. Hoping this one would be the fatal blow.

As her sword came crashing down, something strange happened. A spherical barrier of shadows appeared around Ganondorf, offering protection from the outside world. His plan had worked, the spell had been remembered and quickly activated. Sparks flew every which way as her sword collided with the solid magical force field. The silver blade resonating from the harsh impact. Sphirah stood there, staring in completely disbelief. Why?! Why did she keep failing while evil was allowed to triumph? She couldn't understand. The utter shock and lack of energy made her collapse onto her knees, her body giving into its frailty. Sorrow began to consume her, moisture glazing over her eyes. A small sob would escape, and that would give way to tears.

"You killed him … Its your … Its your fault he's gone." Her voice was a weak whisper, broken and overwhelmed by anguish.

Ganondorf understood … Understood everything. She, like so many others, blamed him for all the pain and turmoil that had stricken the land. He knew her pain well, probably better than anyone else. He was suddenly overcome by the urge to console her, to wipe away the tears she shed, but he knew it was impossible. With that though, the barrier of shadows that surrounded him slowly began to shrink and disappear. He too, vanished along with it, magically transported back home, back to his fortress. Leaving her alone, to wallow in her misery.

* * *

YAY! This chapter's finally done! Anyways, I tried to give a little more insight into Ganondorf's character. Also I hope I didn't make Link seem like a jerk, I just think he would have serious dislike to anything that involves Ganon. Hope everybody liked it, and constructive criticism is appreciated. 


End file.
